


I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Prompt Fic, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: My response to Fictober #17, "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it".Chakotay just wants to have a romantic dinner with Kathryn but things don't end up well...Unbeta'd





	I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it

Kathryn avoids cooking for obvious reasons.

I find it quite entertaining actually. She can go without sleep and food for days, she’s able to beat the Borg every time they meet and she led her crew Home from the Delta Quadrant in less than 8 years, when everyone thought that it’d take us a little more than 70 years, but let her cook and she can be a disaster.

Everyone knows that a person cannot be good at everything and it’s totally fine. Although, Janeway is not an ordinary person and she doesn’t accept easily such things. She _needs_ to be good at everything but to be fair, she’s not that stubborn when it comes to cooking. “Do you think that I don’t know my limits?” she asked me the other day raising her chin and straightening her back like we were on the bridge of Voyager all over again. I just smiled and preferred to not answer. I know my limits too. Well, she always says that her relationship with our replicator is bad but things are no better at all when she decides to prepare a meal all alone.  

So, there’s a silent agreement between us and we’re both happy with it. Most of the times, I’m the one who cooks in our home. Well, I like cooking and I’m quite good at it. It’s just that I _usually_ know how to follow a recipe. So, everything was supposed to be just perfect for our romantic dinner tonight.

Our weeks are usually long and tiring but Friday nights always belong to us. Yes, this is another silent agreement. I don’t know why I decided to try a new recipe tonight. Now I know that my idea was bad.

The table is set, the candles are lit and there’s soft music playing in the background. Everything is _almost_ ready. Apparently, only our dinner is not ready.

No, I didn’t burn the meal. This is the Janeway’s syndrome and I don’t suffer from it. She can burn everything. It’s just… that something went terribly wrong. Our dinner smells awful and its taste is so bad. I still don’t know how I found the courage to taste it and I’m not sure why I failed. Well, danger is part of our job…  Suddenly, I miss Neelix. Yes, it’s that bad. Maybe it’s not the end of the world though.  I just can clean up everything really quickly and then pretend that nothing ever happened. It’s still early, so probably I have the time to cook something else – something edible.

Oh, no. It’s too late. Kathryn appears at the kitchen door wearing a short black nightgown that reveals her slender legs. She has just woken up from a nap and her hair is tousled but she looks breathtaking. Damn, I’m so in love with her. Oh, she’ll have so much fun with this.

She narrows her eyes as she smells the air.

“What is that smell?” she asks and her voice is hoarse.

I swallow hard as I put the dishes in the sink trying to hide any evidence from her.

“You know, there was an accident,” I say and shrug my shoulders, pretending to be nonchalant.

She laughs softly and hugs me from behind planting a soft kiss on my neck.

“What did you do?

I turn to face her and I wrap my arms around her waist. Damnit, she already knows! I can feel it. 

“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it,” I say warningly.

“You burned our dinner!” she exclaims and laughs like she just heard the funniest thing in the world.

“I didn’t burn it,” I need to define, “but it’s not edible. We cannot eat…this…thing.”

She cannot stop laughing and she looks adorable. “It smells so bad that I was sure you burned it.”

“Oh, Kathryn you’re so bad at cooking,” I tease her, “You cannot even tell when somebody burned the food and when an experiment just didn’t work out.”

She raises an eyebrow and I pull her closer to me.

“I’m sorry, Kathryn,” I sigh then, “I really wanted us to have a nice romantic dinner tonight.”

She kisses me. “It’s not too late, Chakotay. We still can cook something together.”

“We? Together?” Oh, this is going to be interesting.

“Yes. It seems like you need my help…”

 


End file.
